Composite Organism (Community made)
INCOMPLETE Summary Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, possibly 8-B, higher over time, up to 7-B, potentially 7-A with sufficient preparation time Name: '''Composite Organism '''Origin: The Real World what-if? mergings Gender: Male, female and inapplicable Age: 240 million years old Classification: Organism Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 3 and 6), Sound Manipulation, minor Water Manipulation (via archerfish. There are many organisms, who's involved in water purification), Duplication, Illusion Creation, Light Manipulation, Regeneration (High), Size Manipulation, Possession (via Cordyceps), Thread Manipulation, Ink Manipulation, Fungus Manipulation (via various types of fungus), Can rust metal, Absorption (Capable of feeding on oil, light, heat, water and radiation, likely more), Heat Manipulation (via bee, pistol shrimp and tibetan monks, who practice tummo), Flight, Extrasensory Perception (Can see infrared and electric fields), Enhanced Senses, Electricity Manipulation (Via Electric eel and Bee), Blood Manipulation (Via Horned Lizard), Body Control, Empathic Manipulation (via Ninja Slug Love-Darts), Biological Manipulation (via Ninja Slug Love-Darts and hydra), Poison Manipulation (See in explanations), Acid Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Age Manipulation (Capable of manipulating most of the factors listed here.'' ''Turritopsis nutricula is a small hydrozoan that once reaching adulthood, can transfer its cells back to childhood), Pain Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, minor Earth Manipulation (via lithoautotrophs), Madness Manipulation (Type 1 and 2), possibly Fire Manipulation, Regeneration Nullification (Up to Mid-Low via venom), Self-Destruction, Large Size (Type 3), Status Effect Inducement, Barrier Creation (Can undergo cryptobiosis, which covers the body in a glass-like substance, granting increased Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, extreme pressure, and the ability to survive in a vacuum), Durability Negation, Martial Arts, Hacking, Fusionism, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Cyborgization, Necromancy, Spin Dash, Elasticity, Breath Attack, Instinctive Reaction, Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Danmaku, Vehicular Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Transformation, minor Transmutation (Via organisms, who's using chemosynthesis, it is the biological conversion of one or more carbon-containing molecules (usually carbon dioxide or methane) and nutrients into organic matter using the oxidation of inorganic compounds (e.g., hydrogen gas, hydrogen sulfide) or methane as a source of energy), likely Shapeshifting, Accelerated Development, Resistance to Blood, Pain, Sleep, Bone, Dream, Empathic, Perception, Memory, Morality, Biological (Due to lacking nucleic acids in prions), Willpower, Madness, Mind (Via organisms who lack those things), Radiation (Thermococcus gammatolerans can withstand doses of up to 30,000 Gy, and an instantaneous dose of up to 5,000 Gy with no loss of viability. Prions have extreme resistance to UV and ionizing radiation), Poison, Heat (Geogemma barossii is able to reproduce at 121 °C (250 °F). 130 °C (266 °F) is biostatic for Strain 121, meaning that although growth is halted, the archaeum remains viable, and can resume reproducing once it has been transferred to a cooler medium), Ice, Gravity (via paracoccus denitrificans), Fire, Disease, Light Manipulation (Can resist UV light), Acupuncture, Telepathy and Pressure Points, minor Resistance to Acid (Picrophilus and P. oshimae are the most acidophilic organisms currently known, with the ability to grow at a pH of -0.06.) and Alkali Manipulation (Natronomonas grows under highly alkaline conditions of pH around 11), likely more (Assuming that hydra is able to genetically modify itself, it might result in more abilities) Attack Potency: Large Building level+, possibly City Block level,' higher '''over time, up to '''City level+', potentially Mountain level 'with sufficient preparation time (Can gain access to nuclear weapons of varying power) 'Speed: Subsonic (Peregrine falcon has been recorded to reach speeds of 89 m/s but some have reached speeds of approximately 108.1 m/s), Subsonic+ '''attack speed, possibly '''Transonic attack speed (Studies have been show that apatosaurus's tail can break the sound barrier) Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Large Building Class+, possibly City Block Class Durability: Large Building level+, possibly City Block level, possibly Town level Stamina: Likely limitless (From viruses), otherwise extremely high Range: Variable melee range from 10 nanometers (Note: 100 Angstroms = 10 nm) to tens of kilometers, higher to an unknown extent with venom and spores Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Note: While this profile is originally made by Yobobojojo, it was later adopted by TheHadouCyberspaceWitch, then is currently adopted by Skalt711. Explanations * Disease Manipulation: * Poison Manipulation: Has stingers dermal denticle, spur, cnidocyte, and tentacles, fangs, spines, blood, saliva, and mucus that carry an extremely toxic venom 1,200 times more toxic than cyanide that causes involuntary muscle contractions, prevents natural muscle contractions such as those within the heart, paralysis the nerves, limbs, diaphragm, and usually the entire body, shaking, uncontrolled generalized muscle twitching, numbness, blindness, salivation, watery eyes, intense itching, extreme hypertension, hypotension, unconsciousness, elevated intracranial pressure, weakness, swelling, nausea, vomiting, fever, convulsions, dizziness, strong hallucinations, confusion, seizures, headaches, paresthesia and needles, heartburn, diarrhea, generalized sweating, serious skin irritation white pustules, blisters, rashes, large lesions, and skin hemorrhaging, localized skin infection, necrosis, gangrene, elevated blood pressure, abdominal or chest pain, rapid heart rate, heart failure, liver failure, internal hemorrhaging in the gastrointestinal tract, lungs, eyes, liver, and kidneys, difficulty in breathing leading to respiratory arrest, multiple organ failure, ruptures cells, tissue degeneration, dismantles the molecular structure of the area around the venom, destroys red blood cells, disables blood clotting, causes blood vessel leakage, thins blood, tissue death, pain comparable to that of being shot and having a hot nail being driven into the body, waves of burning, throbbing, all-consuming pain that continues unabated for up to 24 hours, and pain so severe that it is capable of instantly sending a human into shock, and can lead to death within minutes. It can inject enough venom through bites so small and painless that the victim does not even know it was envenomated until after the effects have set in. It can also spray this venom at a distance. It also produces fruit, sap, pollen, and spores that are toxic to ingest, inhale, or touch that cause burning, tingling, and numbness in the mouth and lips, stomach pain, nausea, dizziness, sensitivity to light, blurred vision, tachycardia, loss of balance, staggering, dry mouth and throat, slurred speech, delirium, convulsions, skin pustules, disruption of cognitive capacities, hallucinations, loss of equilibrium, vomiting, numbness and prickling over the body, peeling skin on the face, hair loss, itching that lasts for several years, shrinking of the cerebellum resulting in speech impediment and problems with voluntary movement, rapid heart rate, decreased blood pressure, severe kidney failure, vision and auditory impairment, euphoria, relaxation, hepatitis, central nervous system depression, paralysis of the central nervous system, blindness, seizures, shock, internal bleeding of the digestive tract, acute respiratory failure, cardiac arrest, and liver damage, muscle and diaphragm paralysis, reduction of small blood vessel growth, painful convulsions, abdominal cramps, anorexia, repeated swallowing, profuse salivation, depression, uncoordination, frequent defecation, watering of the eyes, painful blistering that is intensified with exposure to sunlight single raindrop that has made brief contact with even carry this effect, severe stinging pain that lasts several days after even the lightest touch, hypertension, hypotension, amnesia, loss of connection with reality, tumors, paralysis of the heart, skin irritation, loss of appetite, weakness, abnormal acidity of the blood, hypotension and hypoxia, multiple organ failure, acute kidney failure, liver necrosis, disseminated intravascular coagulation, a coma lasting several days, and death in three minutes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Serious Profiles Category:Real Life Category:Composites Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Ice Users Category:Sound Users Category:Acid Users Category:Pain Users Category:Age Users